Tales of Mirkwood: Legolas and Tauriel
by e1nav57
Summary: Before Frodo of Shire, before the fellowship, and before the War of the Ring, there was an evil that grew in the east, and there was Legolas and Tauriel... and they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Middle Earth and all of its characters (minus Tauriel who was created by Peter Jackson) belong to Sir Tolkein. A few of the OCs are mine, though.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a windy day.

Legolas watched the brown, crisp leaves break off from their tender petioles as an afternoon eddy blew from the East. Yet there were no clouds in the sky, only an endless blue, stretching out as far as he could see._ There would be no rain._ He smiled, then, as he gazed at the wooden tables being set out in the grassy glade. It was a bit far from the castle, but the open skies would be needed for tonight's event, not the gray echoing confines of the hall, no matter how well it had served their great feasts before.

"They will be here in a moment," Aegnir said.

Legolas nodded in reply, gazing at the younger elf. He was a quiet fellow, but ruthless in trainings. He had never gone to battle yet, though, even if he was only about fifty years younger than him. Aegnir was always asked to stay in Mirkwood, his skill needed for the castle, even when hundreds of other elves marched out. But Legolas had high hopes for him. "Is everything ready for tonight?" he asked.

Like Legolas earlier, Aegnir turned his gaze to the glade. "Only the guests are missing," he answered, his eyes following the group of elves carrying harps and other instruments into a corner where several seats had already been set up.

They sat in silence, listening to the hustle of the elves who were making sure that everything, every little corner and moment would be perfect for the night. "Will they come? The elves of Rivendell?" Aegnir asked after a while, breaking the silence.

Legolas turned to look at him. In the years that they had known each other, Aegnir rarely asked questions he already knew the answers to. Legolas looked at him curiously, yet he decided to entertain the young elf. "I believe so."

"All of them? Lord Elrond and all his children?" he inquired further.

He nodded in reply, wondering where their conversation was going.

"Have you met them before?"

Legolas stopped, then. "I have, but I do not understand what it is about the Rivendell elves that have made you so curious," he said.

Aegnir smiled. "I tell you this out of confidence, only because I know you do not judge as quickly as the others I have told my thoughts to," he paused then, seemingly deciding on whether it was really best to say whatever was on his mind, but after a while, he spoke up. "I have heard the other elves whispering of a beauty from Rivendell, with her hair dark as night and skin so pale. A daughter of Lord Elrond," he finished, and then stared at the Mirkwood prince.

"Ah," Legolas said thoughtfully. He had forgotten that Aegnir had never been to Rivendell yet. It was one of the disadvantages of staying behind, he only knew a few elves aside from those at home. Legolas knew who the elf was talking about, of course. Arwen, daughter of Elrond, grandchild of the Lady Galadriel. "You speak of Arwen," he said.

Aegnir nodded. "That is a name I have heard before."

Legolas viewed him thoughtfully. "I do not wish to pry, but I have to know, what is it that has made you so curious?" he hesitated, "Do you seek for love so early in life?" he asked.

His friend laughed. "Not love, prince... Beauty," he answered, and his gaze drifted off, it was as if he was taking in every flower that blossomed on the ground, every vein of the leaves that hung from the trees, every minute detail of the world around him. "There is a dreadful feeling that overtakes me these days, and I feel evil and all its ugliness is slowly coming to the world."

Legolas had felt it, too. There was a chill in the air. He could hear it in the whispers of the wind, he could smell it in the air, he could see it; in the growing restlessness of the elves around him, and even outside of Mirkwood. Things were stirring, some hiding, some opening to the thrill of danger that was about to abound.

"My eyes seek for beauty before the dark falls upon us," Aegnir said, and then he smirked at the prince. "Besides, it is you who is in need of love, my friend." He grinned.

Legolas could only smile back. "It is something we cannot force, however. It comes when it comes."

Aegnir nodded, and then turned sharply to his side, in unison with all the other elves around him. A horn started blowing from the direction of Mirkwood's gate. And with it flittered sounds of conversation and laughter, dialogue of a hundred elves that have come from their journeys. "They're here," Aegnir stated, and with that, the two elves separated, Aegnir to the gates to meet the guests, and Legolas to the castle, to meet with his father.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: **I have this whole story outlined, but I have to test the waters first. Will people like it, or not? Tell me in your reviews please!** I'll have the next chapter up when I get at least three reviews.**

Constructive criticisms are much welcome.

Vee


	2. Chapter 2

Dedication: (Yes. I dedicate stuff.) This one's for Eruaistaniel for being the first reviewer of this story. Thanks!

**CHAPTER TWO**

A dozen voices lifted in the air as the elves sang together in the night. Only the harp that was carried earlier to the glade accompanied their melodies. As Legolas listened, his eyes slowly drifted close, thoughts floating away with the notes that were being sung. Most nights he would sing with the mass, but there was something about this gathering that garnered a deeper sense of hearing. He needed to listen, and in the mixture of voices, he heard a collection of stories from elves of different background and age.

They had just finished feasting. It was a few hours after the guests arrived.

Legolas, and a few other elves, had long wondered about this gathering. The others had questioned his father again and again, needing to know why they had to do this, why they had to do it here. Rivendell and Lothlorien were bigger, wider, more renowned and easier to travel to. Why Mirkwood?

As always, Thranduil sat patiently, listening to their qualms, before he finally spoke up, and he said only three words, "It is needed."

Even Legolas, who usually understood what his father wanted to say, was left confused. When the council had left, and he was alone with the King, he spoke up. "What did you mean, father?"

It was a while before Thranduil answered, but Legolas waited, as his father knew he would.

Legolas was a patient elf, and wise, he had seen it in his son even in his younger years. In all the battles, however small, that he had sent Legolas to, he had always come back victorious. And the warriors who went with him had only praises for the prince. There was a knowledge and fierceness in him that led him to be the elf he was now. Yet despite all that, Thranduil was worried. His son was still young, and there was something coming. He did not know when, but it was a gloom that he had not seen in years, not since the One Ring. And he could only hope that Legolas would be prepared for whatever it was. "You have felt it," he said simply, after moments of contemplation.

Legolas nodded. All of them did. The darkness. And a constant whisper of evil that floated in the wind. There was uneasiness among elves, and all other creatures. And restlessness among the orcs. They had been moving quickly transferring from place to place in the months past, several villages of men had been attacked. Or at least, those were what the reports said.

"Now, more than ever, we have to seek our own kind," his Father said quietly, cutting off his thoughts. "Now, while there is time."

This was not the answer he had anticipated, but he knew that there was nothing else he would hear about this matter. But Legolas waited, knowing there was something else that was needed to be said.

"You will attend the council meeting with me tonight," his father instructed, after a quiet pause.

"Yes, father," he replied.

Thranduil looked at him then, and nodded, "We will see each other again then," he instructed.

Legolas nodded at the king, before turning to walk away. He was heading for the door when his father spoke again. "I know it is difficult. Considering..." he faltered, and immediately Legolas stopped in his tracks.

"I miss her also," Thranduil continued.

Legolas wanted to answer back, but his voice, along with every part of his body was frozen. Suddenly trembling, he clenched his fingers, as emotions he had long held back overtook him. He did miss her. And it was difficult for him, no matter how much he tried, to enjoy this night. It was the day she died. And even until now, death was difficult for him to fathom, knowing that she could have lived years and years more, if not for the attack. He missed her. She was his mother, after all.

"But you do have to remember that she loved you, very much," Thranduil continued.

"I do," Legolas replied, quicker than he would have. His breathing came in more ragged and his brows furrowed in anger, frustrated that he could still get this affected. It had already been so many years ago. "I remember," he said, more calmly, moments later. He turned back to look at his father.

And the King was smiling. It was not the smile he had seen grace his father's face when he greeted the elves earlier in the day, it also wasn't the smile on his face on those rare moments they had spent times talking, it was different kind of smile. The king was smiling, but sadness was etched in his eyes, there was a melancholy there. A longing. "She changed me," Thranduil said softly, looking at his son.

Legolas didn't know what to do. He had never heard words like this from his father. Ever since that night, when the screams echoed in the castle and the blood tainted the cold ground, Thranduil had never spoken of his mother.

"In this life, Legolas, we often hear of love, and of moments of love. But so few actually know what it means. Your mother did," he continued, and then, his smile changed, and there was a twinkle in his eye, one that came so rarely. "May you find someone who also does."

The prince blinked. He had always heeded his father's wise words. Of battles and glory, or strength and peace, but never about something like this. Unsure of what to do, Legolas bowed and stiffly walked out of the room. As he opened the door leading out of the hall, he heard his father speak again.

"And Legolas," he said, "Try to enjoy the night."

And try he did. Waking himself from his reverie, he looked around, and saw dozens of elves doing exactly what he was trying to do. He was seated at a round table, with other elves he had known since childhood. Many of them, like everyone else around, were chattering, telling tales, the songs had ended and now stories hummed through the night. Through the candlelight, he could see their grins and laughs.

"You look tired, prince," a voice called beside him, and he looked to see Aegnir settle himself on the chair beside his.

Legolas smiled. "Just thinking," he said. Almost no elf knew that this was the day his mother had died. It was not in elves to linger in the past. Remember, yes, but never be in it.

"It is a peaceful night," he commented, smiling with the joyful tune that was being played by the harp.

"It is," he agreed. He could see that the elves were enjoying themselves tonight—more ever than before. The darkness seemed to have gone, even if temporarily. He couldn't explain why there was such happiness. Was it because of the large amount of gathering? Or the music? Or was it just because there was such a sense of oneness in the air? But whatever the reason, it just felt different, and more peaceful. Somehow, now that he had contemplated about it, maybe he could enjoy the night. At least, this night, more than any before could make him forget about certain things he tried to harness in. The way the music drifted in the air, the way the trees almost moved with the tunes, the way a thousand conversations mixed together to create one constant hum was beautiful. "It's beautiful," he commented, and then remembered their conversation earlier. "Wasn't this what you were seeking?"

Aegnir smiled. It was as if this was what he had waited for. "You mention beauty," he started, then turned his head east and west, as if searching for something. And then finally, it seemed he had. "There were no introductions at the gate, when the elves arrived. But it was easy to distinguish Lords Elrond and Celeborn, and of course, the Lady Galadriel," he said.

Legolas agreed quietly. For the higher elves, there was no need for words, and even without their adornments, it was easy to see how different they were from the rest. They glowed of power, of years of experience, and most especially, of knowledge.

"But the Lady Arwen," he faltered, but the words had already been spoken. "Well..." he hesitated again.

"You couldn't find her," Legolas finished for him, understanding.

Aegnir nodded, "But they spoke of beauty, of eyes that cut like a blade, yet soft and understanding, and I did see an elf like that," he explained.

"If she was fair enough to catch your attention from the rest of the crowd, then she might just be the one," Legolas told him. "Can you show her to me?" he asked.

"There, she's—," the younger elf, stopped, his finger pointed but arm not fully raised. "She was..." he looked around again, "Ah!" he exclaimed, his confused eyes calming down. "There," he said, gesturing to an open area by the trees. "There, between the two children. She's..." His voice faded, unsure.

Legolas turned to look. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It reminded him of a sunset he had seen in Harlindon, years and years before. It was the color of the sky, just before the sun touched the horizon in the west. A reddish orange hue that lit up even the waters that stretched on and on. It was a shade of hair color he rarely saw in elves. She was standing between two youths, two dark haired youths who were clenching their fists, their feet firmly rooted on the ground. Their eyes were narrowed at each other and he could see their mouth fixed and unmoving. However, as the lady spoke, her back to him, he saw one of the young elves slowly relax his shoulders, listening to what she said. Soon enough, he nodded at the elf and walked away. She turned to the other child, then, taking his—

"_Mellonamin_," a voice said, stealing his attention from the affair he had been watching.

He looked curiously from the source, and smiled as he saw his friend standing beside him, her lips also curved upwards. "Arwen," he said, "it has been too long," he greeted her, rising to hold his friend's hand.

"It was difficult to seek you. It is a bit crowded tonight," she commented, also gripping his hand. "How have you been?" she asked him.

"Same as all the yesterdays past," he pulled an empty seat for her.

She thanked him, and sat down, while glancing behind him. "Your friend?" she asked.

Legolas nodded, moving his chair so the two may see each other. "Aegnir, son of Hadron, here is Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, and fairest of the Rivendell elves," he smiled, while Arwen softly shook her head.

"You say such wonderful things," she told him, while smiling at Aegnir. "It has been a pleasure to step into your castle,"

"And it has been an honour to receive the Lady," Aegnir bowed politely.

"I saw you by the gates, when we arrived," Arwen replied, to which Aegnir also carried the conversation on.

But Legolas did not hear what he said next, his attention was stolen by the flicker of reddish orange at the far side of the glade.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N**: This was such a pain to write. My head's killing me right now. It was so difficult to write the Legolas-Thranduil moment while still keeping both in character. How'd you think I did there?

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll in my profile, regarding this story. And it's really important and the future of this story depends on it so I think you guys should check it out.**

Chapter 3 might take a while. I'll need your poll votes to decide on my next course of action.

Anyway, again, I'll be really thankful for constructive critisicms.

Leave them in the review dearies.

Vee


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication**: For Mjg43. Thank you. :)

**CHAPTER THREE**

"They have increased in number. Elf scouts have reported it, and so have the villages of Anorien and Lebennin. It is as if they are proliferating like never before," Adassir said, as he stood in front of them. "The men are finding it difficult to defend themselves, more than before. Back then, they had the number. They could outnumber them two men to one. Yet know, all they can rely on is strength. And let us not forget that these villages have no swords nor bows. All they have are their pitchforks."

"They need help," an elf agreed.

"What has Gondor done?" Asked another.

"King Telumetar says he cannot risk the safety of his castle. He has instead given word that the farmers evacuate to the stronghold." Adassir answered. "The people have started to follow, leaving all gold and life behind. There is no help coming."

"Friends," Elrond said in elvish, as he rose from his chair. "Rivendell has sent scouts as soon as we heard of the news. The men needed our help, and we were willing to give it. Also, it was a curious case. The orcs, multiplying? It has been unheard of until today. The scouts we sent would have provided us with an answer. Yet it was there that another problem arose," he paused for a moment, and the gravity of his next words sparked whispers in the hall. "Moons have passed, yet they have not yet returned, and none of them had reached Gondor."

Tauriel watched as Thranduil shared a look with Galadriel, it was quick, but she had not failed to see it. She also did not fail to notice the only other elf who witnessed the encounter. She could see him staring at the king, his eyes furrowed slightly. She had not seen him in the glade. Yet there was a familiarity in his green eyes that she could not explain. Another elf's next words did not give her time to contemplate, however.

"My son," she started. Tauriel turned to look. She recognized her as the elf who had joined them from Lothlorien. Nídhneth, her name was.

"I haven't seen my son since the Old Ford, where we met our friends from Rivendell ," she looked unfazed, but Tauriel noticed the slight quiver in her voice. "I thought he had joined his friends, or that he must have been in the crowd, but he has shown no signs of presence. Even at the glade," here, her face took a pleading expression. "even then, I didn't see him, nor did anyone else."

More whispers erupted, and if possible, it was even noisier than before. Here did Galadriel finally speak, and her words cut like a knife through the hall. "There is a darkness brewing about. It is one unheard of, deceiving and swift," she paused, and slowly, closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a moment, and an unbearable silence filled the hall. And then, again she opened them, and she stared at Elrond and Thranduil. "We are in danger," she said.

What happened next happened too quickly. Instead of noise, a peace-less silence overtook them all, and Galadriel's words reverberated through the hall. Soon enough, Thranduil had ordered most of the elves to step out of the room, they had to talk, he said. Tauriel would have also exited, if Arwen did not stop her. "We need to listen," she whispered, and Tauriel nodded in silence.

In the corner of her eyes, she could also see the young elf she had noticed earlier. The fact that he stayed behind only meant that he held a place in the council, or he might have just been pulled along like her.

"Elves disappearing," Elrond said. "And on the way here."

"Did none of you notice?" asked a loud voiced elf named Duon.

"The horde was too big," Galadriel said patiently. "And there were no incidences. No one had dared attack us. There would have been no way for us to know," she said.

"What are we to do on the journey back?" Another younger elf asked.

"That is moons away, now what we have to discuss is what we do with the orcs," continued Duon.

"No," Thranduil said. "Precisely as you have said, it is _only_ moons away. We need to prepare for the journey. There can be no more incidences like this," he said.

"Then what do you propose, oh King?" he asked back.

Thranduil looked at him consideringly, but he did not answer. Instead, the young elf she had seen spoke up. "Break up the hordes, we should instead travel by groups. Not too large for us to forego anyone who would be missing, but also not too small to be defenseless."

Elrond nodded slowly. "Legolas speaks truly. But I have to ask, 'we'?"

_Legolas_. Tauriel looked at him, waiting for an answer, but instead it was the elf beside him who replied.

"Mirkwood will send guides to accompany you back, Lord Elrond. We will not let our guests arrive home injured," he explained.

Elrond looked questioningly at Thranduil, who nodded. "It is as Aegnir says. It had been set even before this meeting. We would not let any more harm come to our guests " he said.

Other elves were nodding in agreement then. "Then it is arranged," Celeborn spoke for the first time that night, and the other elves nodded to him. "And as for the missing elf..." he began.

"Shall we ride out tomorrow?" Legolas' friend, Aegnir, asked again.

"No," Thranduil said firmly. "The reports are caution enough. We need careful planning. And enough training. But we need to send searchers as soon as we are able. Legolas, be sure to call the warriors tomorrow."

"Yes, father," Legolas answered.

_Ah_, Tauriel realized. _He was the prince._

"And the orcs?" Duon persisted.

"They will be talked about another night, Duon," Elrond told him. "For now, there is nothing we can do. Sending scouts will stir unnecessary commotion, the seekers will deal with them along with their search for the young elf,"

Thranduil nodded, and so did Galadriel. "The meeting ends."

She glanced at Arwen, who nodded at her. They moved towards the door, but a voice calling out her friend's name stopped them in their tracks.

"Legolas," Arwen smiled, and Tauriel turned to see the elf walking briskly towards them.

"May I walk you and your friend out?" he asked giving Tauriel a smile, when he finally reached them.

Arwen nodded, and together the three headed out the door. The crowd moved slow, and she had no time to smile back at him, nor did they had time to speak.

"I'm sorry about Gobelion," Legolas said, as they stepped out.

Gobelion was Nídhneth's son, she remembered. He was the missing elf.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Arwen said, although there was evident worry in her voice. "I just hope he is safe."

When they had finally reached the outside of the hall, the three faced each other. The noise and constant murmurs of the crowd slowly faded.

Up close, Tauriel noticed how green Legolas' eyes really were, and how peaceful he looked, even after the heated discussion. "Before anything else, I believe there is a need for introductions," Arwen said, her pale skin seemingly glowing in the moonlight. But before she could say anything else, Legolas bowed ever so slightly. "Legolas," he said, never keeping his eyes off hers.

Then, finally, Tauriel could return his smile. "My name is Tauriel."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** And they finally freakin meet! I honestly hope I didn't go OOC with this chapter, and I hope I didn't get the council meeting wrong. I had no other basis than the one in FOTR and we all know how that turned out.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The majority vote was to create an entirely new story, and the second greatest vote went to the opposite—to incorporate this into the Hobbit story line. So I made up my mind to write this story completely independently from the Hobbit and then write another Hobbit story (or maybe continuation). But my poll is still open for opinions!

Thanks to the people who kept reviewing. But seriously, to the other readers, please drop a review? L Seeing so little is really discouraging (which is maybe why I took so long to update).

P.S. What can you guys say about the book cover? Haha. Yes. I was bored.

Constructive criticisms are much welcome.

Vee


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedication: **This one is for Aisha. I wish you had an account so I could reply to your reviews. :( Thanks!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Clunk._

Another one, straight to the tree meters away.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

A dozen of them, each flying off. Most, hitting their targets, a few zooming on.

She watched, her breath hitching with every release of the drawstring. The Imladris rarely trained, and when they did, it was far from the castle, so she rarely had the chance to watch. But in Mirkwood, the elves had been training for a week now, and they seemed to have no intentions to stop. While almost all of her companions socialized in the gardens, or stayed in the castle halls, Tauriel had been coming to watch them practice.

Most of the elves here were young, she had met one only fifty years of age. She could see the vigor in their eyes, she could see how their hands shook slightly with excitement every time they held the arrow's shaft. They were eager, wanting to be the next Ecthelion, or even the next Legolas.

Legolas. She had seen him come every day, guiding the elves, and sometimes also training himself. Though she never understood why he had to. She watched him train yesterday. Each and every arrow he shot hit the center of the target. The other elves came also, Lord Elrond went on the first day, to check on them, and Aegnir, an elf she had met days before, had also been coming regularly.

She, however, sat by a wide boulder at the edge of the field, watching them.

She never grew tired, although nothing special really happened, there were no changes in their routine. So she was surprised by the sudden inquiry by her side.

"Lady Tauriel."

It was Legolas, he had his smile on again, and she smiled back. "Prince," she nodded.

He flinched at the word, his brows crinkling. "Please," he said in elvish, "Legolas."

"Then there is also no need to call me a Lady," she replied.

He bowed slightly, a sign of defeat. "I understand," then he smiled. "No other lady would spend her days sitting on a boulder under the hot sun when there is the comfort of the shade in the castle," he told her.

She grinned at him. "There is the shade of the trees here, and that is enough," she said, and gazed at the elves, their hands slowly drawing the bow strings, eyes never leaving their targets.

"It fascinates you, I see," he commented, as he also looked towards the grounds.

"What is there to not be fascinated about?" she asked. There was an almost ethereal aura in the way the elves held their breaths before releasing the string.

"Have you ever held a bow, my lad—," he stopped, looking at her apologetically when he realized his almost-mistake.

She smiled at his blunder. "A few times, when time would allow me," she answered.

"And why would it not?" he asked, "Time restricts no one. Especially not elves from their bows." He said.

She looked at him then, but again he was looking away. "It is difficult, for a person in my situation, to handle weapons."

He looked at her curiously, and their eyes met. "You were with Arwen the other day," he started. "And you were also at the council. I assumed you were her cousin, or somehow, in one way, related to her. As far as I know, Arwen is free to handle the weapons she chooses, in fact, she is encouraged to do it."

There was a lingering question there.

_So why wouldn't you?_

Would she answer? Would she tell a complete stranger all the events of her history? So few knew. Arwen, of course, and Lord Elrond, including his family. But they had told no one else. It wasn't actually a dangerous secret, nothing would be lost if she told anyone her story, but... it was a secret no one ever bothered to tell, and it seemed like telling Legolas would break a tradition of some sorts.

However, she felt a familiarity towards him. It was in the way he spoke. It was like they were already friends, like they've known each other for as long as she could remember.

She almost told him, then, but before she could, he spoke. "I understand if there are some things you would not tell me," he smiled.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded at him. He would understand.

"Would you want to try?" he asked her, watching her carefully.

She looked to him swiftly, surprised.

"Try practicing here, of course," he explained, gesturing at the grounds.

"Now?" she asked.

He nodded. "If you would want to."

She could feel her heart beating faster, there was a tingling in her fingers. She could learn so much here. Legolas could teach her!

But...

"Not today," she told him, though it took much effort.

He raised his brows. Looked around, then understood. He nodded.

There were no Imladris training. Only the elves from Mirkwood. Her training would garner unwanted attention, and she would not want to distract the others. Nor let them question. She was content with being in the background.

However, she did not want to miss this chance. She could finally learn to shoot properly, something she had always looked forward to.

"I come here every night," he told her. He was watching her carefully.

"What?" she asked, surprised. Was she really that obvious?

"I find it's easier to train and focus without the heat of the sun," he continued, his smile growing.

"I..." she began.

"...and without the noise of the other elves' training."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you," she told him.

He shook his head. "What for?"

The night could not come fast enough. Even Arwen noticed her restlessness.

"Is there anything wrong, Tauriel?" she had asked, earlier that day, when they were sitting by the pond.

Tauriel broke from her reveries and shook her head. "No."

Arwen smiled. "I can always tell, remember," she said.

She smiled back. "I know, but this is a secret I would want to keep," she explained. And as her words were spoken, she realized how true they were. There was something about training in the night, where no one would question her intentions, no one would wonder what she was trying to do, that exhilarated her.

Arwen smiled back. "Does it have anything to do with Aegnir?" she asked after a pause, and there was a hint of mischief in her voice.

Tauriel looked at her, surprised. "Aegnir?"

"You both seem to converse a lot," Arwen continued.

Tauriel laughed, but shook her head. "He is nothing but a friend."

And that was the truth. Besides, she had not come to Mirkwood for that. She had come to learn. She had long heard of the elves and the warriors that were being created under Thranduil's rule, and had always dreamed of going there when she had the chance.

As she walked out of the castle that night, thinking of her daydreams and wishes to learn only made her walk faster, eager to reach the meadow, eager to learn. The moon was out, shining and round, it seemed as if she could reach it if she tried. It was bright—so bright she could clearly see Legolas standing in the middle of the meadow. As she moved closer, she stopped to watch.

He was perfectly still, his right arm bended to pull the string. Where she had seen some elves quiver when they held the bow, his hand was firm. He was almost like the statues in Rivendell, unmoving. Focused.

And then, quiet suddenly, his fingers flexed and the arrow flew off. The tree was meters and meters away, but with the light coming from the castle, and with the glow of the moon, she could see it hit the center of the target hung on a tree.

"I couldn't wait," he explained, as he turned to greet her.

She shook her head, smiling. "Me neither, but I got delayed on the way here. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Now it was he who shook his head. "Here," he said, lending her his bow. "Let's see you try."

Tauriel took the bow determinedly, albeit nervous. She stood where Legolas had earlier, and gazed straight ahead, searching for the targets in the trees.

"It was difficult for me, too," he said, again as if reading her thoughts. "When I first tried shooting in the night, the moon was barely visible. I had minimum light. But you get used to it."

She nodded her head, understanding. "And when the scouts do go out..." she started.

"...they go out at night." He finished for her. Then he smiled. "It's a necessity many fail to understand the importance of."

Then, silence. It was like a signal for her to start. She exhaled, racking her brain for all the basics that had been taught to her in Rivendell. First, feet apart, but keep then in a distance that will ground you firmly. And then she released the string.

The arrow flew, and for a moment she thought it would hit the target, but it veered off course, and barely hit the trunk of the tree.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to Legolas.

But he was smiling. Upon hearing her words however, his eyes grew in surprise. "Why do you apologize?" he asked gently.

"I..." she faltered. Because she was weak?

"You told me you've only held the bow a few times, yet I can see that you're already knowledgeable," he started. He paused for a moment, thinking. Then, after a bit, "Try again."

She nodded. And try she did, many times more, but the result was the same. Always barely hitting the trunk. Only once did she come close, but it was still inches away. On her sixth try, the frustration in her face was evident. When again, her arrow hit far from her target, she turned to look at him. "Why do my—,"

"Legolas!" A voice shouted from the direction of the castle, cutting through her words.

The two turned to look at the shadow approaching them. He was moving quick, even stumbling once, in his hurry.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, pacing toward the elf. His voice was laced with worry.

Even Tauriel dropped her bow, all thoughts of practice forgotten as she moved towards him. As the distance bridged, she recognized the elf's face. It was Aegnir.

"It's Adassir," he said. It was as if there was something more waiting to be said. But he did not speak.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, although somehow, Tauriel felt there was no need to ask. And it seemed as if Legolas knew also, because before Aegnir could answer, he pushed past them towards the castle. "Sorry, Tauriel," he told her, she could see that he was genuinely upset.

"No," Tauriel said, and Legolas moved on.

Aegnir turned to look at her then, and his next words confirmed what she had already known. "He's disappeared."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DESOLATION**

Okay, so I just came from the theatres about... one hour ago. And can I just say: THE MOVIE WAS AWESOME. The barrel scene, the dragon (Cumberbatch wink wink), just... everything! I couldn't help but fangirl over Legolas though. After not seeing him for like, an eternity, it was sooo good to see him on the big screen again. And his fight scenes were awesome!

I feel bad for him though. :( I have this sorta nagging feeling Tauriel's gonna end up with Kili, or maybe she's also gonna die at the end. :( But I DO wish they would end up together. sniff sniff. Anyway, having all these negative thoughts all the more encourage me to do my best with this story, and...

**END OF SPOILERS**

As promised, I also might be starting my The Hobbit inspired TaurielxLegolas, soon. :) The movie just got me so riled up. I might be watching it again. To see Legolas, of course. Ugh. He is just so HOT.

Anyway, I'm veering off topic. Please, please, please leave a review guys? We finally got some Legolas and Tauriel stuff going on, so tell me what you think! Okay? :( Lots of reviews means faster updates! :D

And I'd also love some constructive criticism.

Love,

Vee


	5. Chapter 5

Dedication: This is for everyone who reviewed the latest chapter. Cookies and pie for all you guys. Happy Holidays!

A/N: Before anything else, I would want to note that this does not necessarily occur simultaneously with the events of The Hobbit, and so I won't be following all the details there (which, I think, explains Thranduil's slight OOC ness). Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

"He was one of the best warriors. He was the captain of the guards," Legolas said, as his father sat, watching him, listening.

"He stepped out alone. And who can say for certain that ill has befallen him?" Thranduil answered. "There may yet be a chance."

"Duon told me he had promised to return that night. But he did not," Legolas continued. "And it has been days."

"Then what do you propose we do?" he asked, watching Legolas pace back and forth.

"I can lead a pack. We will search for him," he said with conviction.

"But we have already talked about it in the council. No one would leave until the training is complete," Thranduil continued. "Adassir himself knew about it. Yet he stepped out, telling nobody but Duon."

"Then we will leave by a small number. So that no one notices our absence."

"You are the prince. Of course they will notice. But supposing I agree, who do you propose to go with you?"

"Aegnir. And four others. Annuneth, Orwen, Meginor, and Amarthandir."

"Ah. You have chosen some of the best warriors." Thranduil said. He looked at his son, and slowly stood up. He walked closer to Legolas, and then asked, "But what if you do not come back?"

There was no answer.

"So you are saying that you would sacrifice the lives of others, and yourself, for one who was aptly warned of the consequences?" he said, pacing on, never looking at him.

"I'm saying that we cannot leave him out there to die." Legolas answered quietly, and Thranduil turned to stare at his son.

"Why do you bring so much burden on yourself?" he asked after a moment of pause, and Legolas could see the tiredness in his face. "These matters are not yours to brood over. There is a wedding later, and Glines is your friend. You should be attending to that," he said.

"The wedding can manage without me."

"And you think Mirkwood cannot?" Thranduil said, still staring at him.

Legolas stopped, taken aback.

The king sighed. "You are young, and you are the prince. Many look up to you, I know how that feels like," he said. "But there are things you cannot do anything about. A good leader must know when to attack, and when to hold back. Adassir knew the instructions: no one was to go out. Yet he did," I cannot risk the lives of my people. "We will search for him, yes. But only when we are ready, and only when it is the right time to do so."

Legolas clenched his fists, defeated. He turned abruptly, ready to leave.

"I have not left him, though it seems you believe I already have." Thranduil continued, and Legolas turned back to listen. "The Imladris and Lothlorien elves have agreed that it is best to leave soon. In five days, they will be marching home." He explained. "They will go by groups, with ten of our kin to accompany each group. It is as you have suggested in the council meeting. You and our kin will all then reassemble at the destinations and come back together. And only on your way back here, when you are all together, will you search for Adassir. Search the forest, the hills, the villages. And bring him home," he finished.

Legolas had his eyes down. When he did not answer, Thranduil continued, "You have much to learn, but for now, go to Glines. She will want to see you." He said. And then, "It is about time one of you got married," he paused. "Have you considered anyone yet?" he asked.

His son looked surprised. "No."

"Pity," Thranduil looked thoughtful. "Lord Elrond has consulted me about you," he said. "There is an elleth, in Rivendell—,"

"No father," Legolas said curtyly. "Not now," he said, before bowing his head swiftly and leaving the room.

The elves he met on the way out all stepped aside as he walked past. It was disrespect to them, he knew, but now he did not care. All he needed was to be outside. He needed the wind. His footsteps echoed heavily, and he knew his face was etched with frustration. He hated this. He hated not knowing where Adassir was, he hated not doing anything about it, he hated that his father would want him to marry soon. He paused as soon as he reached the castle's gates, but he did not walk to where the wedding was. Instead, he went to the East, in the empty clearing, where, soon enough, he could see a lone elf aiming at the trees. Even in the night, her flaming hair was unmistakeable.

As soon as he arrived, he swiftly pulled the bow from his back, strung an arrow and released. The arrow hit the target, but was very slightly off the center. He could see her slowly release her hold on the bow to look at him. He could tell that she knew. She could read him very easily. He turned to look back at her, expecting to be asked why he was behaving this way.

Instead, she asked, "Do you also not enjoy weddings?"

He lifted a brow. She was deliberately not asking him. That was not the comment he had been expecting. However, "I will go after. I would not dare mar their celebration with my..." he turned away from her and strung another arrow, looking for the right word. "...frustrations." He released. It hit the center this time.

He could hear her exhale as she also pulled the bowstring.

"Will you not go?" he asked, pulling another arrow from the sling on his shoulder.

"After, perhaps," she said, releasing the string. They both watched as it hit the tree, a few inches away from the center. They had met here everyday since the first night, and it now became a habit for the two. They would talk, just like now, as they trained.

He felt a certain fondness towards her. Like a fondness one would feel towards a student, but...no... maybe for a comrade at battle, he was not sure yet. "I could not go, knowing that I have very little time to train left," she told him, her voice very soft.

"You know?" he asked, stopping in surprise. They had not yet announced that the groups would be leaving earlier than they had planned. His father had told him to announce it tomorrow, after the wedding took place.

"Arwen is my cousin, so of course I know," she smiled knowingly at him.

Cousin? He controlled himself from asking. Little by little, he was knowing more about her, from the snippets of their conversations of a month. He knew, or rather, saw, that she wanted to learn. She wanted to fight. He knew that she had a mother—a father, she never spoke of. And now, that she was Arwen's cousin. Knowing more about her reminded him of a memory from long ago. Angoldis, the scribe had been painting the map of Middle Earth. He did it little by little, starting with the east, then a bit to the north, he would add more to the south, before going back to the east. Legolas liked coming back every morning to check on the scribe's work, everyday finding it looking different from the day before. But he never asked questions, never disturbed him while he painted. Just as he never asked Tauriel questions—why that was, was another mystery he had to figure out. "You can always train in Rivendell," he said, after a moment of contemplation.

"I could," she nodded, again stringing another bow. "But I wouldn't be training with _you_," she continued, pausing to focus on the target.

He paused also to look at her, surprised.

She released her bow, and the arrow zoomed straight to the center. She smiled happily, "You are a good teacher, after all."

A smile erupted on his face, as if he was holding back laughter, "As I've been told."

It was then that her eyes softened, as if she had seen something she had long been looking for. "There's that smile," she said softly, leaning her bow to the ground. "Are you okay now?" she asked, gentleness in her voice.

And then he understood what she had done. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Good," she said simply, directing her gaze at him, before pulling out another arrow.

Legolas watched her, transfixed. He understood then, she was not a student, nor just a comrade. In the days they had spent shooting arrows in the night, they had become friends. But still... he watched as her silver eyes slowly blinked, hiding the silver reflection of the moon for a moment. He stood watching her...

Wondering.

_Clunk._

She grinned, proudly looking at him. Another perfect shot.

And then he heard melodies. Behind the shadows of the trees, like stars from far away, were yellow twinkling lights. The glow of candles. It seemed as though the ceremony was finished. They were dancing now.

"I think Glines would want to see you before the night ends," she told him, also looking towards the sound.

He nodded, as he started to walk towards the noise. He could hear her following after him.

And then she spoke, "I know a better trainer in Rivendell, though."

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/N: PLEASE guys tell me what you think. Is it moving too fast? Too slow? Were the characters believable? Any of them OOC?

Constructive critisicms are very much welcome.

Vee


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedication**: For my A-W-E-S-O-M-E Beta, **Comics4TheFeels**. Check out the art she drew in my profile! :D

**Chapter Six**

They were moving slow, as a result of their number. But that would change in a bit, Legolas realized, as they neared the other end of the Forest. The groups would be separating in the Old Ford.

Nothing eventful had happened so far. No evil would dare attack a group of travelling elves, especially one where trained wood elves kept guard of. They were the fifth and last group that left Mirkwood, as was planned a few months earlier. It was large enough to threaten any incoming forces, but small enough for him to keep track of everyone.

"Will you be going to Rivendell?" a now familiar voice asked behind him.

He smiled at Tauriel. "Of course," he answered. "I would not leave you," he kept a serious expression, but there was mischief in his eyes.

"I'm honoured," she smiled back, entertaining him.

They had become good friends in the last few weeks. Hours spent on training and shooting arrows also became hours for them to just talk.

"The wedding was beautiful," she continued after a bit of a walk.

"It was," he agreed.

It _was_ a beautiful wedding, although most of the details, he could not remember. He had also spent most of his time with the Mirkwood elves, and she with the Imladris. He had wanted to speak with her more, after they separated in the glade, but they had each their own friends to be with that night. It was a solemn ceremony, most found it hard to join the celebrations considering the disappearances that had occurred. But the council would not have the celebrations cancelled. It had been vowed upon, and must continue no matter what.

The couple were happy, however. As were a few others. Legolas himself was also thankful, the wedding served as a distraction from the chaos that had undergone.

"I was able to speak with Glines last night," he continued, speaking quietly to her. "She mentioned your name. So you have already met her?"

Tauriel nodded as she pulled her horse behind her. "We met earlier. Aegnir introduced me to her a few nights back at the castle."

"You also know Aegnir?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," then she smiled. "He speaks of you often. He admires you very much."

Often? "He's one of my longest friends, and companions," he explained. "But he has never stepped out of Mirkwood, not until today." Aegnir led the first batch that left Mirkwood.

"Ah," Tauriel exclaimed, as she guided her horse over a large uprooted tree. "Why not? I have seen him in trainings, and he was one of the best people there."

"You observe well," he noted. "He had always been needed in Mirkwood, whenever we others would leave. But since Adassir died..." he faltered.

"He has been made the captain. And now he must lead the journey," she said, understanding.

He nodded. A large twig cracked under the weight of his foot, but the erupting conversation from all over the group drowned its noise. "It was difficult for father, to trust him," he said.

She looked at him curiously.

"He is not originally from Mirkwood. He was taken in from a family who claimed to be from Avallone," he said.

She did not answer for a while, and Legolas walked on. "He is from Avallone?" she asked, almost in a whisper, when she caught up with him.

"Yes, I only remember his mother. I met her when I was very young, she had a—," he stopped, when he noticed her face. She was pale, and her eyes looked both scared and hopeful at the same time. "Tauriel," he said, as he turned to face her, worried.

"I just..." she hesitated, as she walked before him, leading the horse she held. Now it was he who caught up with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking beside her, trying to gaze at her face.

She was quiet for a while, before turning to look at him. She was smiling, almost as if nothing had happened. "Of course," she said, in a tone that solicited no reply.

He wanted to talk, but knew he could not push her. Not this time. They walked in silence after, now listening to the conversations around them. Most of the people in their group were young, or closely related to Lord Elrond, many of them had no knowledge of handling weapons. Much like Tauriel, he reflected. But that was before. She had improved so much in Mirkwood, he would have wanted to watch her improve more, but that was not possible. She belonged in Rivendell. But some part of him did not wish it was so. She was a friend he would greatly miss.

"Ah," an elf before them exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

Bright light cut through the tree shade, it looked like a yellow diagonal line that connected the ground to the leaves that covered the skies. It was the first spot of sunlight they had seen since their exit from the palace and into the forest. Legolas could see green grass ahead. They were quiet still, all of them upright, reaching for the sun he knew was up ahead. The brightness of the incoming area, in contrast with the dark they had gotten used to, was painful to the eyes.

Legolas squinted, but like the group that travelled with him, walked faster. They were all eager to bask in the heat.

"There we go," Tauriel said softly as they stepped out of the forest's cover. The whole sky was bathed in an orange hue and the sun was hanging low in the sky, only half of it hanging like an overturned bowl. Only a few moments and it would be dark. He looked just in time to see Tauriel close her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"You love the sunset," he commented.

She nodded, then looked at him. "It is a sign that the stars are about to come out, and I love that even more." she said. "I think all of us do."

He considered. "It is beautiful and calming, but I do not love it as much as you do. You love it like a child would love his parents."

She smiled as they walked on, the sun's heat seeping through their clothes. "But is that not what we are, really? Are we not children of the sun and stars and earth? It is the only explanation of why we would fight and sacrifice so much for the trees and land we live in."

He raised a brow. He agreed with Tauriel in almost everything they spoke of. It was why he had always appreciated the time they spent together—she could understand him like no one else had. But now he shook his head. "It is because of duty. Not love," he told her.

Tauriel opened her mouth to retort but a voice cut her opportunity. "Spoken like a true prince."

It was Meginor, Legolas' childhood friend who would be a guide for the Lothelorien elves in their group. He smiled as he clapped his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas looked around. They had reached the Old Ford. "It has been a pleasure to travel with you and Lord Elrond's cousins, my lady," Meginor bowed to Tauriel, then turned to face Legolas. "We will continue on to Lothlorien," he said.

Legolas nodded. "We will meet at the pass in four weeks."

He nodded back. "Novaer, Prince,"

"Na lu e-govaned vin," Legolas said, watching as Meginor led his horse to the south at a slow trot. The elves of Lothlorien parted and said goodbyes to the others, before following.

When they had gone a distance, Legolas looked over the elves who remained. It was almost completely night, but he could recognize the elves' faces. Almost half, only about fourty were left, and only six others were also from Mirkwood.

Then he gazed at Tauriel, who was still watching the other elves retreating forms. He sighed, touching her shoulder. "I hope I did not offend you earlier," he said.

She looked at him, surprised. "No," she shook her head, then smiled softly at him. "It is our beliefs that make us all different."

He nodded, as they continued to walk on. "It is a difficult thing, to believe in affection when you've seen things." He said, continuing the conversation they had ended earlier.

"I have heard the same from others," she said. "Maybe I still have much to learn."

He looked curiously at her. She rarely gave up so easily. "Or I could be wrong," he offered.

She laughed lightly. "You could be," she said. "You have alw—,"

She halted, and so did he.

"Tauriel, take cover," he said quickly.

By the time he had his bow out and aimed, the whole crowd was silent, following his gaze. "Bows out. Those without weapons fall behind and stay distant," he instructed, his voice deep and clear through the whispering of the wind. They moved fast, and soon enough the orange-red behind him was gone. He sighed, relieved. At least they—and she,—would be safe. Soon enough, the ones with armour were all aligned and aiming, arrows ready to fly.

"One is coming. Take—," he released his bow, just as a rusty black arrow also flew towards them, zooming a few inches away to his right, missing his legs and lodging on the soil behind him. "Orcs," he said, as his own arrow flew straight to the head of the creature's approaching black silhouette. They never did know how to shoot properly.

When the orc's body touched the ground, the others came running behind it, holding weapons that looked blunt and old.

He released again, and so did the other elves. Every single arrow that flew took down a corresponding orc. But...

"There are too many," shouted an elf.

"Keep shooting," he said loudly.

Arrow after arrow flew, and little by little, the lines of the orcs diminished. As the distance gapped however, they were still outnumbered two to one.

When they were close enough, Legolas dove the last arrow he had pulled into the neck of an incoming orc, while using his other hand to pull his sword, killing another one coming to his side. It had become noisier around him as knives and swords cut through meat, and the orcs cried out in pain.

He never left his place as the orcs run to him, none of them were organized nor experienced enough. All of them just seemingly wanting to get near him. Instead of walking forward, with each chance he got, he walked back. He needed to kill off any orcs who had gotten past their line, wanting instead to target the group who had fallen back.

It was easy enough, but their number tired him. He was running out of arrows. The last one, he had used to shoot an orc approaching an Imladris elf from the back.

He was left depending on his sword, when finally the orcs thinned out. The last orc running towards him was grinning and looked hungry. Twisting the sword as it cut through the air, he threw, its blade pointing forwards. The blade cut right through the orc's forehead, digging deep until only the hilt showed through. He smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he realized his mistake.

He looked desperately around, realizing there was only one other orc alive, and he was wobbling away, trying to run from the bloodshed. Only a few paces away, a brown haired elf was stringing an arrow, its sharp tip aimed and ready to fly.

"Wait!" he shouted, but the arrow had flown.

He ran, angry, but knowing it had been his own carelessness. The Imladris did not know of their ways: to always keep one alive.

They needed answers.

By the time he reached the orc, it was already lying in a pool of dark blood, the liquid reflecting the light of the stars. He lifted his foot and stomped hard on the orc's chest. He reached down and pulled its head up to him. "Why are you here?"

It chuckled, it's voice gurgling in blood. "She–-with you," was the only thing it said as he coughed and spattered, scattering spots of black all over the glass.

"We are growing," it continued to laugh, as elves gathered around them.

"How?" he asked, pulling its head more, trying to clog the wound on his neck, trying to keep him alive, if only for a few more moments. But the pool of dark liquid only grew, and the orc only kept on laughing. It died, in the end, its laughs and curses echoing in the now blood stained field.

**A/N:** The action scene was HELL for me to write. I just can't write those. I had more creative ideas for the killing, but I'm saving them for later. And I used Sindarin for the elvish talk. :) I also believe Legolas and the Wood Elves would be using Sindarin and not Quenya. I know some of you don't like the pinched in Elvish talk, but give me a break okay?

**IMPORTANT: I just only checked my poll, and wow. The votes hiked up. Okay. So I've got another poll up, and I think you guys should visit it. Okay? Okay. It's regarding my next LegolasTauriel story so yeah. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I WISH YOU ALL HAD ACCOUNTS SO I COULD REPLY. L HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Last: This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope it keeps you satisfied until my next update. The next chapter might take a while. About three weeks (I'll try to make it in two). I ask you guys to be patient. Second term has started and it is time to get beezay! Thank you again.**

Constructive Criticisms are welcome

Vee


End file.
